There is a known manufacturing method in which the gettering is carried out by diffusing into the semiconductor, along with boron and phosphorus, gettering substances such as nickel chloride This is intended to increase the lifetime of the charge carriers This method, however, has the disadvantage that the surface of the semiconductor body becomes corroded by gettering substances which are intermixed with the diffusion substances. This corrosion is unfavorable for subsequent manufacturing steps. A further disadvantage is that the lifetime of the charge carriers cannot be increased independently of the diffusion depth.